Adventure Time: 3rd Lost Episode
Remember that weird anoying episode of adventure time that bill nye (billy) turns into the litch and fin goes to a weird cyborg form. well that never happened and this is how it really went. jake was sleeping in fins bed and fin was sleeping outside in a tree. he had a dream of the litch raping fin. fin woke up in laughter and reconize that made him gay. he blushed and went into jakes room i think? and he peed on jake and jake woke up and punched fin in the face. fin told jake the dream and jake said i seorisly don't give a damn... jake went to bed like a douche bag giving birth to a shopping cart. so fin ripped jakes tail off. jake screamed in fast motion. and yelled what!?. fin said i has go to billy and jake said i don't give a shit... it then shows fin pulling jake to billys carboard box he lives in. jake threw fin at a cave. and billy was a midgette. he screamed like a bitch. and fin says i has dream of litch fucking me. and billy said was the cosmic duck there?. and fin said no. and billy throws fin and jake at a rock and fin breaks his back. so billy said i no help you. it then shows fin and jake rolling to the candy kingdom fin and jake saw peppermint butt-ler gaurding his cupcake. so jake hit peppermint butler with his huge dick. and pepper mint butt-ler fell on the ground dead. jake rubbed the cupcake all over his dick. fin slapped jake and yelled we has to get the stupid princesses gem. so they went into the castle driving a morticycle and running over bannana gaurds. jake ate princes bubble-butts (princess bubble gum) door and fin blows princess bubble-butts head and stole her gem. jake ate it. and fin kicked jake in the dick and fin smashed fins body on the floor. so fin and jake come back with a fake gem. and billy slaps fin and yells you don't know where the fucking gem is do you!?. fin said jake ate it. jake then ate billy whole. jake then pooped a gold egg and another jake came out of it and jake ate the baby. fin looked at jake in anger. it then shows fin and jake in the cave with fins big book. they scan there dicks on the book and the book exploded. fin and jake almost died and they got beat up by a living toaster. so then the litch came from heaven and it had the awesome face and it said kevin...give me the boo..oh it exploded... .and jake said you mad?!. the litch somehow got the book and drawed penises all over it and went into a mlp demention. and the litch got naked and ran in there like a dumb shit he is. so fin said i don't really care anymore... and jake said yeah me either. and cinnamon bun came and said guys!..he's gonna destroy us all!. and jake said ehh... . fin kicked jake in the portal and got naked and jumped in with jake. all the ponys were whorish and the litch went inside a floating penis. so fin and jake walked on 4 feet over there. and they saw the wishing guy creature. he said hello miji i can make you live forever and ever...you can make 1 wish. jake said i wish fin was dead. fin then exploded. and the guy said the litch wished for the earth to explode and death of all life. then the earth exploded. and jake said shit...i don't wanna live anymore. jake got a gun and shot himself.Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes